Shadows
by Akara1
Summary: Rei/Usagi Shoujo-ai A new evil is plotting the deaths of the Sailor Senshi... But, This time, The gods themselves are planning on getting involved... ~*Chapters 1-2 Up*~
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Never have and Never will own BSSM! What is the point in disclaimers, anyway? Everyone knows that I don't own Sailor Moon, or any other anime, for that matter!!  
  
Angel: Hello, And welcome to my first try at a Sailor Moon fanfic! I hope it's good, and please R&R  
  
Gohan: Ya just *had* to write a Sailor Moon, didn't ya?  
  
Rei: What's your problem?  
  
Gohan: What happened to my story?! Mine! Mine! Mine! She was writing a story about ME!  
  
Usagi: Big Baby.  
  
Rei: It's mine and Usa's turn, ya pig! ::leans over and kisses Usagi on lips::  
  
Usagi: Yeah! She can write about you later!  
  
Gohan: Fine. Just don't blame me when she makes a mess outta Sailor Moon!  
  
Angel: Hey! What are you guys arguing about? I'm going to write both fics. Calm down.  
  
Rei/Usagi/Gohan: On with the fic, then!  
  
Vegeta(mumbles under breathe, in background): Babies.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Shadows; Chapter 1: Prologue  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As she begins towards Hikawa Shrine, Rei contemplates the past three years in which she's known the sailor senshi... She had not only accepted her fate as a senshi, but... She had accepted being lonely for all eternity. The pain of being a sailor senshi is greater than some make it seem... Some of the other girls are living happily, and peacfully... But not Rei... She would always be prepared for the worst. She not only trained her physical abilites everyday, but also her mental strengths.  
  
All of the senshi have dreams, and most of them have come true... Usagi would be marrying Mamoru in 6 months, and thus, Crystal Tokyo would be created, as well as the birth of Chibi-Usa... Rei was a fighter... a protector... a guardian... that was *her* destiny...  
  
She glances up at the gloomy sky... The heavens were said to be beyond the clouds... No, That's outerspace. But, Wherever the gods took residence, they certainly must hate Hino Rei... She allows her head to fall back to it's position, eyes on the ground, in front of her.  
  
'Why?' is the only question that rings through her mind, as she continues her way to the shrine...  
  
~*~*~  
  
Rei eventually reaches the path up to the Hikawa Shrine, in which she used to live... She now had found an apartment in Tokyo...  
  
The miko makes her way down the shaded path, the Cherry Blossoms were in bloom, and so beautiful, as they rain down around her. They used to make her feel relaxed, but now they just reminded her of the beauty of her princess...  
  
Rei reaches the stone stair-case, that seemed to have been there forever. She makes her way up them, looking at all the trees and more Cherry Blossoms. The Hikawa Shrine had always been a sight to see in the Spring... With a sigh, she reaches the top, a few deep breathes on the way. She still comes around quite a bit, to check things out, train herself, and sometimes get fire-readings... But, She didn't understand why she left in the first place...  
  
Rei continues over to the entrance to the shrine. She slides the door open, and slips off her shoes at the side of the door, before continuing on inside. Basically she stayed her, she just slept in her apartment... So, She kept a few changes of clothing, as well as a few of her personal items around inside the temple, instead of moving everything to her new place in Tokyo.  
  
She walks into her bedroom, picking up her miko robe, and a long ribbon. The miko slips out of her clothes, and dresses herself in her robe, tying it in front, tightly. She walks back out of her room, and to the door, that she had come in. She slips on her sandals, and continues out the door, walking towards the back of the shrine.  
  
That was the same place where she had fought Catsy of the Dark Kingdom, and eventually convinced her to give up being evil. Rei throws her long raven-black hair over onto her right shoulder, with a jerk of her head. She neatly ties the ribbon around it, about half-way down. She throws the now kind of ponytail back over her shoulder, before starting her training...  
  
~*~*~  
  
A while later, about two hours or so, Rei returns to the temple-entrance, breathing heavily. She was sure she was getting stronger, as a miko as well as a senshi. She walks towards the fire-room, where she summoned the fire god for guidance. She slides open the door, and walks over to the center of the wooden floor, taking a seat in front of the Eternal Flame.  
  
She closes her eyes, gently...  
  
"Rin Pyou Sha Kai Jin Retsu Sai Zen"  
  
She chants, doing different hand symbols to accompany each different word. She keeps up her concentration. The fire begins blazing hotter and brighter, before eventually flaring up hugely, then returning to it's original size. She opens her eyes.  
  
"I don't understand..." she mumbles to herself, then continues concentrating, repeating the hand-symbols and chants over and over, determined to have answers...  
  
~*~*~  
  
Later, After Rei has finished her training for the day, she leaves the temple, starting towards her apartment... She needed some rest...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Angel: I know, A very uneventful chappy... But the next one won't be like that, I promise! So, Good? Bad? How was it?   
  
Gohan: Awful. Does that answer your question?  
  
Rei: Hey!  
  
Usagi: I think it was good. But, can you make the next one longer?  
  
Angel: Sure! This is only the first chapter, anyway.  
  
Gohan: It wasn't that bad... But, When do we get to the mushy shoujo-ai romance part?  
  
Rei/Usagi/Angel: Shut up!  
  
Everyone starts arguing, in the background. Vegeta walks up to the camera.  
  
Vegeta: I suppose, since they are to busy, I shall say it. Tune in next chapter. Thank you for reading!  
  
Vegeta(mumbling under breathe): That sounded corny... I hate my job... 


	2. All For Her

Disclaimer: Don't own BSSM.  
  
Angel: I'm back for another chapter of this strange(and hopefully good) shoujo-ai ficcie!  
  
Gohan: You must be out of your mind.  
  
Rei: I think it's pretty cool, considering I'm the star.  
  
Gohan(mumbles): Drama queen.  
  
Rei: What was that! You better not be makin fun of me!  
  
Gohan: So what if I am?  
  
Rei: I'll make sure you get NO lunch or dinner!  
  
Gohan: You wouldn't!  
  
Rei: Try me!  
  
Gohan silences, in defeat, and takes a seat.  
  
Angel: The only way to control a saiyan. Take away their food, and they are helpless.  
  
Vegeta: What do you mean, *helpless*! I've killed stronger ants than you!  
  
Angel: Oh shut up, Veggie-head! Or no dinner for you, either!  
  
Vegeta takes a seat beside Gohan, and mumbles something about 'Damn Women', and Rei smiles evilly, sticking her tongue out at Vegeta, who seems to be rather angry. Gohan begins laughing at Vegeta, saying something about his new nickname... Vegeta shakes a fist warningly at the demi-saiyan, making him laugh harder, as he falls over, laughing maniacally. Vegeta gets up, and walks out the door, stomping his way out, Gohan not noticing, as he is still laughing like a maniac.  
  
Angel and Rei sweat-drop.  
  
Rei: Now that we have that out of the way...  
  
Angel: Hopefully we can get this underway. But, first, There a few things I should point out first. 1) In this fic, the senshi are all 19. 2) It's a type of Alternate-U. 3) The rating may change later on. 4) Don't mess with Mad Vegetables. They are very dangerous. Um... Actually that last one had NOTHING what so ever to do with anything...  
  
Rei: Why'd you mention it then?  
  
Angel: I dunno. Um, Anyways, Where's Usagi? Is she late, *again*?  
  
Rei: I suppose she got up late again. I tried waking her up ten times.  
  
Both girls sweat-drop, and try to ignore the histerical laughter in the background.  
  
Angel: Will he *ever* shut up?  
  
Rei(sighs): I don't care anymore... He's driving *me* insane.  
  
Both sweat-drop again, as Usagi runs in the door.  
  
Usagi: Hey guys! Sorry I'm late!  
  
Usagi runs up to others, then looks over at the demi-saiyan. She scratches the back of her head, confusingly.  
  
Usagi: I don't even want to ask.  
  
More sweat-drops from all three, as they turn back to the screen.  
  
Rei: This is the LONGEST author's notes in history!  
  
Angel: You're right...  
  
Usagi: It's time to start the fic!  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Shadows; Chapter 2: All For Her...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Rei, Setsuna, and Minako are all sitting in Rei's appartment, talking...  
  
"I can't tell her the truth..." Rei says.  
  
"If you don't, you know you'll never have a chance to be with her." responds Setsuna.  
  
"Sets is right Rei. If you don't tell Usagi that you love her, how will you ever know for sure that she won't return your feelings? Setsuna doubted that I would have feelings for her, but even the former guardian of time didn't predict that I'd love her back. Michiru and Haruka seem happy. Ami and Makoto are enjoying their time together, and ChibiUsa and Hotaru just seem to be getting closer by the day. If you don't act soon Rei, you'll never get the chance to tell her. She is getting closer to Mamoru. If you love her as much as you say you do then-" Minako says, but is but off by Rei.  
  
"You don't know -how- much I love her, Mina! You'd never understand! It's different than you and Setsuna! It's different than Ami and Makoto! It's even different for ChibiUsa and Hotaru! They aren't confined to marrying another! They are free to love whoever and whenever they want to! It wouldn't matter if Usa-chan felt the same way as I do! She has a fate... with him..." Rei says, by this time, tears flowing from her eyes, as her voice began to break at that last sentence.  
  
Mina puts her hands on Rei's shoulders, stopping her from moving. She leans in a kisses the ravenhaired miko on the lips. Once she breaks the kiss, she says, "Did that mean anything?"  
  
"No." Rei says.  
  
"That's what I thought. You have to also think in terms of love. Real feelings. No. Usagi isn't -forced- to marry Mamoru. Even -she- can choose her own path. And, From the looks of it, recently Mamoru's kisses seem to mean as much as the kiss I just gave you. Don't you get it, Rei? You -have- to tell her. If you don't, then everything -will- happen according to fate, and you will -never- have a chance with her!" Minako says, and Setsuna nods. She had payed no attention to her girlfriend kissing Rei, for the fact that she knew it was just to prove a point...  
  
Rei slowly nods, understanding her point.  
  
"Good. Then, do you promise you'll tell her?" Minako asks.  
  
Rei is silent for a moment, before replying in a whisper, and slightly broken tone, "Yes."  
  
"After you tell her, drop us a visit at Minako's appartment, and tell us her response." Setsuna says, as she and Mina stand up.  
  
Rei nods silently, and they walk out the door, Minako smiling encouragingly at Rei.  
  
Once she is sure that they can no longer hear her, she says in a whisper to no one inparticular, "If only you knew how hard it was Mina... If only you could understand how much it hurts just to be around her... I guess I do have to tell her... but... how? When? What will I say? I know she'll hate me... But, They are right... If I don't tell her, I'll... never have the chance... I'm just so confused... What should I do?!"  
  
She feels new tears stream down her cheeks, as she burries her now pinkish face in her hands, and the words continue to repeat through her head 'Tell her now, or you'll never have the chance... -NEVER-...' the miko wasn't one to shed tears, but lately she seemed to be crying alot... all for... -her-...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Angel: It was -extremely- short, but I figured you'd rather me update now, with a short one, than wait another week, and post a longer one... So, Anyway, PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI, REVIEW!  
  
Gohan: They might not, thanks to that cliff-hanger. What is it with you and cliff-hangers anyway?  
  
Rei: Well, I'm sure you'll get some reviews. Let's see... You can update once you have at least three reviews.  
  
Angel: Sounds good.  
  
Usagi: When did porcupine-guy regain his sanity?  
  
Rei: Probably somewhere during the story.  
  
Gohan: . . . . . .  
  
Vegeta walks back on set.  
  
Vegeta: You really think you're something don't you, *mystic* brat?  
  
Gohan: I could kick your ass any day of the week.  
  
Vegeta: Oh yeah? Want to prove it?  
  
Gohan: Sure! Come on! Outside, *Veggie-head*!  
  
Both exit out the door, ignoring the sweat-drops from the other three.  
  
Usagi: Whaddya say we go watch?  
  
Rei: Sure. I haven't seen a good fight in ages...  
  
Angel: Well, I really wanna watch this! Let's go!  
  
Everyone nods, and walks out the door.  
  
Angel pops head back in door: Don't forget to tune in next time, for the third chapter!  
  
Angel(whispers as she completely exits the room): Why does all this seem so familiar? Hmm... 


End file.
